In general, a radar system has been applied to various technical fields. In this case, the radar system is mounted in a vehicle to improve the mobility of the vehicle. The radar system detects information on surrounding environments of the vehicle using an electromagnetic wave. In addition, as relevant information is used in the movement of the vehicle, the efficiency can be improved in the movement of the vehicle. To this end, the radar system includes an antenna device. In other words, the radar system transceives the electromagnetic wave through the antenna device. The antenna device includes a plurality of radars. In this case, the radiators are formed in predetermined size and shape.
However, in the antenna device for the above radar system, the radiators are not uniform in performance thereof. This is because various environmental factors, such as a loss factor, may exist according to the locations of the radiators in the antenna device. In addition, the antenna device for the radar system has a predetermined detection range. Therefore, the radar system, which has one antenna device, may not detect information in a wide range. In addition, when the radar system has a plurality of antenna devices, the size of the radar system and cost may be increased.